In Love
by Nothing for the time being
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are in love, but Athena and Poseidon don't agree with it. MAJOR PERCABETH. NOT MUCH OTHER THAN PERCABETH. I'm sory. I suck at stories. R&R Sorry about the short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth and I were sitting by the shore on a beach. We were holding hands watching the sun set.

"I love you Seaweedbrain." Annabeth whispered.

"I love you too Wise girl. I would save you if it meant killing myself. I love you more than the sea." I whispered back.

At that sentence a huge wave built up heading right for Annabeth and I. I guarded Annabeth from the wave, hugging her against me.

"Cool it dad!" I screamed in anger. The waves didn't stop so I picked Annabeth up and ran away from the beach. At a good distance away, I put Annabeth down and we walked back to my house. I sat down on the floor of my bedroom. Annabeth laid down next to me. I looked at the clock, and it read 10:00p.m..

We were goinig back to camp tomorrow so we needed to get to bed. Annabeth was asleep on the floor so I cradled here in my arms and carried her to my bed. I laid on the bed next to her.

The next morning

I am going to pack my bags Wise Girl. We are leaving for camp at 10:00. It's 8:00 right now." I said.

"Alright Seaweedbrain. I'd better get dressed. See you in a minute." Annabeth answered. She left the room. I packed my suitcase with everything I needed. In about five minutes Annabeth was back, dressed in a white shirt and jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail. _She is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot _I thought. I thought I would drool.

Seaweedbrain? she asked worriedly, " Are you alright?" Annabth walked towards me.

"Whaaaaa, Oh yes yes I'm fine."

The time passed, and nothing much happened. Annabeth packed her suitcase, and I watched t.v., and hugged my mom goodbye. The time came and it was finally 10:00. Annabeth and I brought our bags out and found a taxi. The driver helped us put our bags in the trunk and we departed. The drive was long and boring. Most of the time I was staring at Annabeth. She was so beautiful.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, Annabeth was shaking me violently yelling, "wake up seaweedbrain!" I opened my eyes. Annabet and I gt our stuff out of the cab and paid, the man drove away, so we started up the hill. I started running up but Annabeth stopped walking. I stared at her obviously confused and saw the fear in her eyes. Quickly I turned, just in time to see a monster. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy? Oh Percy I'm so glad you are alright!" Annabeth said. She hugged me. "It's alright," I said, but Then I noticed a sharp pain in my right leg and somrthing hard on my right arm. "No it's not, but at least now you are at camp. Nothing can harm you here." Annabeth corrected. She blushed. "Can you get Chiron please? I hate it here." She smiled and kissed me on my cheek. Chiron came in and in just a few days I was almost better. I told him I felt fine but my ankle still bothered me. He beleived me and allowed me out of the infirmary.

I didn't limp while he was around although it hurt like Hades. When out of Chirons sight I limped to my cabin. Finally I collapsed onto my bed.

I heard a knock on the door and somebody come in. "Hey Seaweedbrain. Hows it going?" Annabeth asked. "Fine" I answered. "Do you want to walk to the beach?" she asked eagerly. "No thanks." I answered. Although I knew water would help, I didn't think I would be able to make it that far.

Annabeths POV

"Thats not like you Percy." I said. He blushed. "Why don't we just stay here?" I wanted to go to the beach, so I don't know why, but I said, "Sure." I sat down on Percys bed next to him. He blushed and started whispering, "I'm so..." I placed my pointer finger on his lips and he stopped immidiately. What I did next surprised us both.


	3. Chapter 3

I kissed Percy! Full on the lips! He kissed me back! At first it was soft and gentle, but the kiss got more meaningful. I tangled my fingers into his hair as he pulled me closer to him. I got so into it I didn't notice when Poseidon entered the room. When Percy and I broke apart for a breath we finally noticed him. I blushed as bright as a tomato. I could see Percy was as embarrased as I was.

Poseidons face was flaming with rage. I had made a huge mistake. "ANNABETH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUT WITHH MY SON! PERCY HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUT WITH SOME _DISGUSTING _ATHENA DAUGHTER!" Poseidon shrieked. "Annabeth is not disgusting!" Percy yelledback at his father. Next thing I knew, Poseidon was running while draggig me, with Percy running behind. Poseidon through me way out into the water.

Percys POV

Oh, did my ankle hurt, but my father just dragged my best friend to the beach and flung her into the ocean. I made it this far, I might as well go into the water. Limping hard, I made my way to the water. I relaxed as my ankle healed. I tried to swim out to Annabeth, who hadn't come back to surface yet, but Poseidon grabbed me and kept me back. Finally I punched in his gut and swam to find Annabeth. I could hear him yelling at me. He was surely mad. I swam as fast as I could. Luckily Poseidon didn't make the current head back to shore because he didn't want to help Annabeth. Way far out I finally spotted Annabeth lying on the oocean floor. I quickly swam down and brought her back up to the surface. She was unconsious and seemed to have sprained her ankle. I brought back to shore and tried to awaken her.

Finally, after about five minutes, Annabeth came back breathing very hard. "You saved me!?" she exclaimed. Suddenly she leaned into me and kissed me... again. I stopped her quickly. "Wait. Annabeth, why don't you walk back and take a shower, and get dressed." She smiled and tried to get up, butfell down. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned. "I hurt my ankle when I hit a rock in the ocean." Annabeth wined. I cradled Annabeth in my arms like a baby and brought her to the Athena cabin. "Can you please help Annabeth. She hurt herself when she got thrown in the ocean." Thec Athena children gasped and grabbedAnnabeth from me and rudely pushed me out of the cabin.

Annabeths POV

I was feeling dizzy, from being thrown so far. I could barely concentrate. I nearly fell asleep as my sisters bathed me and dressed me in fresh clothes. They helped me to my bed, and I fell asleep in seconds.

I had fallen in to such a deep sleep that I slept through dinner, and woke up in the morning at 7:00. I could here an arguement outside.  
It was:

"You aren't aloud inside to see her!"

"Why not?"

"You are the one that hurt her!"

"What!? No!? My father is the one that hurt her!"

"And why did he do that!?"

It was silent for a moment. "What if she wants to talk to me!?"

"Then you would be aloud in, butv you still haven't answered my question."


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy is aloud in," I yelled.

Percy walked in smiling smugly. My sisteer walked in to see if I was really awake, and seeing that I was walked out angrily.

"Hey wisegirl." Percy said.

"Hi Seaweedbrin."

"How are you?" he asked. "I'm sorry about yesterday. It probably wasn't smart to make out in your moms swarn enemies cabin."

"I'm fine. Really. Do you want to go into the forest?" I asked

"You can't walk" he objected.

"I'm sure you can take care of me." I said. We both smiled. Percy swooped me into his arms holding me like baby, and he carried me to some tree in the forest.

Percys POV

I laid Annabeth down on the forest floor and kissed her on her lips. I could feel her fingers gently weaving through my hair. I got greedy and pushed her down until I lay on top of her.

By dark my shirt had been ripped to shreds and we had lost track of time. When we broke apart I saw how dark it was. I cradled Annabeth in my arms and ran back to the Athena cabin. Annabeths brothers and sisters hd been worried about her and quickly snatched her from me. I was yelled at and pushed out of the cabin.

When i was back at my cabin I thought about the day. I regretted giving Annabeth back to her siblings. It felt like we were meant to kiss.. Meant to be together, but I was too intimidated by the thought to tell her. I started on a pair of crutches for her. I made good progress, and was finished at 10:00.

Well, I was not aloud to even see Annabeth. Of courseAnnabeth wanted me to, but her sibling didn't quite agree. At last every body went to dinner. I quickly slipped some of my food into the fire, and brought the rest to Annabeth. I quickly ran to her cabin and slipped in. She smiled at me. I sat down on her bed next to her. She ate the food I gave her and I ate mine. Once we were done I was going to take her back to the forest, but one of her brothers started talking outside. Apparently it was his turn to _stand gaurd. _

I groaned, and asked Annabeth, "Can I borrow your invisibility cap?"

"Sure," she whispered. I retrieved the magic hat and slipped it on.

"No, don't go." Annabeth pleaded. I smiled.

"I'll come back for you tonight, I have something that might help you."

"Alright," Annabeth agreed. "Where is it? Where is my book?" Annabeths brother opened the door. I quickly stepped out and ran to my cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to my cabin and snatched the crutches I had carved for Annabeth. I then worked on how I would get Annabeth out.

**My Ideas**

1. Maybe I could use sleeping gas and wear a mask  
No, because Annabeth wouldn't have a mask and would be affected by it as well

2. Hit the person that was standing gaurd and then tape his mouth so he couldn't yell  
but I would have to do that fast and then do it to everybody in the cabin

3. Sneak in and grab Annabeth quietly using her invisibility cap  
but she can't walk so that would be very suspicious when We walked out because of the gaurd

Wait a minute. Nobody is aloud outside during the night.

4. All I would have to do was sneak in and hope that Annabeth knew how to use crutches, then give her the invisibility cap and so I would tell her where to go and I would run back to my cabin and hope Annabeth was coming up behind me  
_Ding ding ding_ we have a winner.

Aren't I brilliant.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00. Everybody would be asleep by now so I hope that Annabeth doesn't scream when she is woken up too early.

I waited fifteen minutes before leaving so I could make sure I had everything ready.

I had 1 blanket laid out on the floor with a basket full of food on top of it. There were 3 pillows on the blanket as well, just to make it more comfortable for Annabeth.

I had:

1 pair of crutches

1 invisibility cap

ready for walking out the door.

I think I pretty much have everything, so I placed Annabeth's hat on my head. We would just come back in here and I don't know, have a picnic. With that I walked out the door into the cool night air crutches in my left hand.

I walked as quietly as possible to the Athena cabin. The door was closed but lucky for me, it was unlocked. I opened the door a little, wincing when I heard it squeak. Nobody seemed to notice so I opened it enough for me to slip in. I took off the invisibility cap and walked over to Annabeth's bed too see her sit up when i approached her.

"Hey seaweed brain," she whispered. I smiled up at her.

"Do you know how to use crutches," I whispered back.

"Uhuh."

"I made these for you," I said handing her the crutches. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the crutches. She stood and followed me as I walked out the door, closing it behind her. I allowed her to lead the way to my cabin on her crutches so I would know if she needed help. She (I don't know what the word is so bare with me) crutched to my door, waiting for me to open the door. It would be safe at night to have her in my cabin because Poseidon was a sleep. I hoped.

I walked up to her and said,"close your eyes." When she did, I opened the door. She walked in and I followed, holding her hand, once again closing the door behind her.

"Open your eyes," I said standing in behind her.

She opened her eyes looked around for me and when she found me, laid her lips on mine.


	6. authors note

I'm sorry about the long wait. I just want to assure you that there will be another ch., but it may take a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this may not seem important but please read it(I am talking about this notice in bold) I am so sorry for the inconvenient wait but I wanted to make sure it was long enough. I will try keyword TRY to get the next ch. up sooner. Thank you**

I love Annabeth, so it was pretty hard for me not to get carried away. Instead, when we broke away for air, I just pulled her over to the blanket I had laid out. She sat down, and I moved the pillows around so it was more comfortable for her, then sat down next to her with the basket of food to next to me so Annabeth couldn't reach it. I opened the basket and pulled out the spagetti and meatball that I had snuck out of the kitchen.( see I can be romantic. I mean spagetti and meatballs. That's romantic.) There was the one plate I had packed in the basket that I put the spagetti on. I pulled out a couple forks from the basket and put the plate on my lap. I swirled a forkful of spagetti onto the fork and handed it to Annabeth. She took it and started eating. I ate with her. there was one meatball left on the plate so I pushed it over with my nose just for theheck of it. I looked up at her and she laughed.  
"You have something on your nose," she said grabbing a napkin from across my lap and wiping my face.  
"Is it gone?" I asked.  
"Uhuh. It is gone."  
We finished by her eating the meatball and me putting the stuff back in the basket. When I was done with doing that, I picked up annabeth and carried her to the bed. She was just sitting there waiting for me when I went to put the picnic stuff away, mostly just stuffing everything in the closet except for the blankets and pillows. I grabbed those and threw them on the bed. when I was done cleaning up, I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. To my surprise, when I came out, Annabeth was sitting with only her bra and underwear on, her shirt and skirt on the floor.  
I walked over to my bed then and pulled down the comforter. I climbed onto the bed and pulled annabeth closer until she was under the sheets as well. she snuggled down next to me and placed her head on my shoulder.  
"I love you Annabeth," I murmered stroking her hair.  
"Mmmm." Her eyes were closed and she looked tired.  
I turned the lights out and kissed Annabeth's head.  
"goodnight"  
What came out of her was something like," gnift Prcy" which I decifered to be goodnight percy.  
I followed her lead and closed my eyes, falling asleep with Annabeth in my arms. The way it should be forever. Me and her together with nothing to worry about (except maybe her siblings waking up to find her gone, but who can think about that when you are experiencing the most perfect moment in the world).

The next morning

Annabeths POV

I awoke the next morning from Percy. He was holding my waist and stroking my hair. I sighed, making Percy realize that I was awake.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me.

"No horrible nightmares, that's a good sign," I said.

"Would you be alright with coming over again?" he asked.

"How 'bout tonight," I answered. "When everyone is asleep."

"Sounds good," he said.

that day I could barely keep my head straight. I had gotten back to my cabin safely before anybody had woken up. For that I was quite thankful.

My day was pretty much, sit in bed, read, once Percy had tried coming in but the _guard_would not allow him in. He had eventually given up after about fifteen minutes. I sighed. Percy had taken up my head. If I tried reading, all that I would be doing was seeing words. I didn't actually register the meaning of any of them. Sitting in bed, my mind cluttered with thoughts about Percy. How cute he was. How nice he is. How annoying he could be. What we were going to do tonight. I had thought this was a good topic, so I thought about that. Maybe, we were going to have another picnic. If we did that every night though, it would get pretty boring. I thought about kissing him and before I knew it, I was back in his cabin.

I was lying on the bed, him leaning over me gently pressing down on my body. He ever so softly placed his lips on mine. I raise my arms and gently weaved my fingers into his hair. Percy reached for my waist and pulled us closer, until I could feel every part of him, every muscle line there was to feel. I swung my legs around his hips, and flipping us over so I was on top of him. My tongue slid across Percy's lower lip, asking for acess, and he willingly agreed. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, feeling every part of him. Eventually, I pulled away from him and pulled in a lungful of air. Percy followed my lead. I pulled away from him and lay dow next to him barely keeping my eyes open. I had had a long day, and was tired. I pulled my shirt off over my head, revealing the white bra underneath. I then slowly slid down my skirt carefully so as to not hurt my ankle. When my shirt and skirt was thrown on the floor, I snuggled close to Percy and fell asleep.

The next morning

I woke to see Percy in his boxers, which seemed really tight on him. It looked as if the band might break. I sighed and sat up.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked seeing me stare at his penis. His face reddened. He started getting up but I whined," No, don't leave. Please don't leave."

"Annabeth, I really need to go to the bathroom," he said trying to sit up. I let him go and watched as he walked to the bathroom. I then laid down where Percy had been, but when my head hit the pillow, it hit something hard. I sat up surprised and felt inside the pillowcase. There was a diary. How manly of him. It was blue with shells all over it, and about an inch thick. There was a combination code for it and I tried Annabeth. It opened. I flipped to the first page. On it was a picture of me from last summer. Beneath the picture was a short paragraph.

_I really love annabeth, but does she love me? I have been trying to ask her this, but whenever I think I am going to, I just chicken out._

I flipped to the next page, and on it was another picture of me.

_Why can't I tell her?!_

I kept flipping through the pages, finding each one similiar. A picture of me and a small note. Finally, I got to this summer. There was a picture of me except just underclothing.

_I finally told her, and she likes me too! Yes! I couldn't help but notice how much she developed. Her once small breasts are huge. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't know how long I can wait. She is just soooo dam HOT and SEXY!!!_

I blushed. I heard Percy opening the door, so I hurriedly stuffed the book under the pillow because he was entering the room.

"Annabeth," he said.

"Yes," I answered.

"I know you can't, but I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you," he replied.

"Who's stopping us," I asked.

"It's just, your brothers and sisters hate me and my father and your mother are swarn enemies..." Percy started.

"Percy, we could go into the woods again, we could sneak out of camp," I said trying to stop the negatives.

"What about your ankle," he asked concerned. " If we left camp, where would we go?"

"We could rent a hotel, and I know how to use the crutches. If you want, I could go to the big house and get some ambrosia. We could call a taxi and drive back to your moms."

"Before we go to the extremes," he answered, "I think it is a good idea to go to the big house, but I'll miss you."

"It won't take too long. My ankles already partially healed and ambrosia helps it heal much faster. I would probably be out by tomorrow if you bring me today."

Percy nodded and grabbed my crutches then handed them to me. I took them from him and he walked with me to see Chiron. I was surprised to see it already morning. When we got there, Percy left me to go back to his cabin and Chiron helped me to a sick bed and gave me some ambrosia. I laid in bed asleep for most of the day, dreaming about nothingness. When I woke up again my ankle gave no sign of hurting and it was morning. I heard a hitting sound and sat up.

"H-hello," I said meekly. There was no answer at least that I could hear. I got out of bed and was thankful that the ambrosia had helped. My ankle didn't hurt anymore. I walked around a little looking for where the sound was coming from. I walked by a window and almost screamed as a rock hit it. I peeked outside and saw nothing, and then there was Percy with my hat in his hand. I opened the window.

"Percy," I hissed," what are you doing?"

"I... well, I... wanted to see if you wanted..., never mind," he said," Do you want to do something?"

"Percy, I am going to come out today. Then I can be my own boss. Can't we do something then," Annabeth asked.

Percy looked down. I smiled sadly, then went to my bedside table and picked up the extra ambrosia (about a small box full) and walked back to the window.

"How about we run, tonight," I said grinning.

Percy looked up with a smile on his face.


	8. an writers block

**writers block. If you have ANY ideas plz feel free to send them. I'm sorry for the long wait but as I said. Writer's block. I hate it!!!!!!!! Sorry if you think my story sucks. ON a whole different note. I have a new story called Almost Twins that i would like some reviews on. If you like it or not. You don't have to read it and the story is more interesting then it sounds, I think. The beggining is based off of a true story. sorry I know this has nothing to do with this story but I need reviews!!!!**


	9. ThisIsWhereYou,TheReaders,Decide

**I'm thinking about making this story end when it's the end of summer, and then have a followup story where it's more serious and not as "cute". It would sort of be, like, they go to Sally's house and live there for a bit, then get older, get jobs and get a house. Maybe Annabeth gets pregnant when they are still young. I dunno. What do you think? Please tell me if you like my idea about ending the story at the end of summer and having a follow-up story, I mean.**

choose a letter (and if enough people choose a letter, I'll use the most common choice.)  
I'm going to...

**A) ...**change the last chapter so they don't run away(A/N: I can keep the chapter up _if requested_, but say in the chapter I change it to that this is the real chapter)

**B)** ...have them get caught while trying to run away

**C)** ...have Percy be reasonable and say 'no'(A/N: I personally hate this choice and it might result in a minor separation between the two, like an awkward period where they don't want to be with each other all the time)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for voting. End tally was dun dun dun duuuun; 2 A's, 5 B's and 0 C's. B is the winner! Once again, I apologize for the wait and I'm sorry about the change in writing style. I was young when I wrote the previous chapters. I did try to make it similiar to before. And just so you know, there really is no significance in it, the first four sentences were written before I stopped. It really doesn't matter, but yeah... I hope you enjoy. Please talk to me if you wish for me to do something different with my story than I was/am doing.**

I don't know what brought me to say that. I guess it was the fact that I he was sad and wanted to be with me. Whatever it was, I had made a promise and I planned on keeping it.

I jumped out of the window and landed in the grass with a small box of ambrosia in my hand. Percy had a bag with him and I looked at him questioningly.

"It's just, you know, food and stuff." I nodded. "You're probably going to want to pack some things," he suggested.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, "You should probably go pack some clothes as well."

"Meet me at my cabin when you're finished," he said to me with a peck on the cheek.

**Annabeth's POV**

I basically ran into my cabin and grabbed a large backpack and started throwing things into it; a few pairs of clothes, drachma, American money, shoes, a few of my favorite books, the ambrosia and Daedalus's laptop.

Once it was zipped up and on my back, the weight nearly pulling me down, I ran to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked once and opened the door to find Percy waiting on his bed with his own backpack.

"You have everything?" he asked. I nodded and said, "Want to call a taxi or walk?"

"Taxi. You have a phone, right? We can call for one." I nodded.

I took out my cellphone and called, then we walked towards the hill and waited.

"Where are we going?" I asked Percy when I had already called the taxi.

"I don't know. I think we should just get away from camp before we plan too much."

"Yeah, good plan. Then we'll have time to think."

We walked to the hill hand in hand.

"I love you Wisegirl."

"I love you too Seaweedbrain."

We sat down on the grass together and were sitting there for a few minutes when we heard them.

"Hello children," she said coolly. "What's going on here?"

"Hi... Mom," I said slowly, looking down and blushing.

"Hello Annabeth," she said, then turned to Percy and said with an edge to her voice, "You didn't think you would get away with this, did you? You certainly aren't my son."

"Yes, but I regret to say, he is mine," Poseidon said from behind us. Percy and I stood up, still holding hands, and turned to see Poseidon. He was angry, and he showed it.

At the same time, the two gods strode forward and took us apart from each other, breaking my heart when our hands were forced apart.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Annabeth!" he yelled back. I squirmed around, trying to get free of my mother's grasp on my shoulders. It was too strong, though, and before I knew it, the hill and camp and Poseidon and _Percy_, were gone.

**Percy's POV**

When we were separated, I wished I would die, but when she disappeared with Athena looking so cold and angry, I thought I _would_ die.

My father tied my hands together behind my back with water that I could not control, and pulled me towards him with them.

"You will not have anything to do with Athena," Poseidon growled.

As he spoke, I saw our bodies turning into water, then mist, then we moved throught the air and plunged down into the ocean.


	11. ShortChAboutPercyAtPoseidon'sKingdom

**Sorry about the ch. being so short, but i really didn't want to change Percy's character too much. The next ch. will probably be sort of short as well, but that means that it will be up sooner. Well, I hope you aren't too dissappointed with me.**

Percy's POV

My father's kingdom was beautiful with the view of the bright blue, and the fish that were always swimming around, but I wasn't there to admire the view.

"Percy!" Poseidon yelled at me, enraged, "If you are found with Athena or her children _ever again_ I will keep you locked inside your room here for the rest of the summer! Athena and her children are nothing more than olive-loving, owl-brained creatures!"

I did not respond, clinging to my bag for dear life, for it seemed that it was my only life. It was my only connection to Annabeth, for in the bag was her invisibility cap, and I could sneak out and find her with it.

Poseidon called for somebody to come and take me to my room. A buff merman with black hair and matching eyes, swam up to me and lead me to a set of double doors. He opened one door and pushed me into the room, but didn't follow. That's when I realized that there was no water in my room. It was as if an invisible barrier was blocking the room from being flooded.

Apparently Poseidon went all out on his kingdom because the room was pretty awesome. It had a king-sized bed with blue cotton sheets, a large dresser, a blue couch and chairs with shells covering them, a table in front of them, a 52" flatscreen tv, a mini-bar with three plush, blue, high, chairs, and I haven't even looked through the other doorways yet.

"You can go to the mini-bar and ask for anything if you are hungry," the merman said, then asked, "Do you need anything?"

I sat down on the couch and tried not to cry. My father was trying to make me forgive him for taking away my true love by giving me gifts like this room.

The door closed and the merman left.

With nothing else to do, I moved from the couch to the bed and tried to sleep. I had been up for a long time, so eventually I did get to sleep, and there were no dreams.


End file.
